


非典型性YP（r部分）

by AKAyijingwangzuxian



Category: zsww
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:41:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22026526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKAyijingwangzuxian/pseuds/AKAyijingwangzuxian
Kudos: 13





	非典型性YP（r部分）

王一博的家在一片独栋别墅区，只有路灯还亮着，摩托车开过的声音格外清晰，王一博顾不得扰民不扰民，一路上肖战的手就没有停过，领带被他玩的已经松垮，衬衫也被拉了出来，手指在他的腹肌上摸来摸去。

车库大门缓缓升起，王一博开了进去，将车停下，正打算起身回头好好治治这作乱的小妖精，肖战却一把将他牢牢搂住，道：“王先生，你有没有试过，在摩托车上面做？”

“在摩托车上面做？”王一博一只脚踩着地，另一只脚还踩在脚蹬上，闻言有些诧异的回头看了肖战一眼，肖战长腿一踢，将车撑踢了下来，支撑着摩托车的重量，人已经倾身去和王一博接吻。

美人投怀送抱还主动献上香吻，甚至还提出在摩托车上做这么刺激，王一博自然不会拒绝，肖战边吻边拉开王一博的西装裤拉链，隔着内裤先是结结实实的摸了一下，“我要先验验货，到底有没有18厘米？”

王一博下腹抽了抽，肖战的手指已经挑开他的纯黑色ck内裤的边，滑了进去。美人主动的有点过分了，可胯下二两肉在他手里，王一博自然舍不得再挪动，肖战腿长个子高，一只脚稳稳踩在地上，双手同时穿过腰际在他裤裆里揉捏着，很快王一博的分身就全部勃起，跟他自己说的一样，果然又粗又长的一根，因他本身体白，颜色显得格外干净漂亮，内裤已经全然兜不住了，肖战索性把它放了出来，让内裤边缘卡着底下囊袋，天然有个支撑点让它挺翘着，从根部往外打着圈的从龟头处撸，撸到顶部时手指卡着伞盖处的褶皱再转一圈，马眼在柔嫩的掌心蹭过，王一博爽的头皮发麻，从没想过撸管还有这么多花样，肖战另一只手又去托他的囊袋，握着两粒杏子大小的东西在手掌里滚动，王一博一下靠在了肖战身上，太刺激了，肖战低头看了一眼王一博爽翻的表情，自己也有些兴奋的一口含住了他的耳垂，咬在嘴里，像是要吃掉一般的用门牙轻轻嚼着，“别动，宝贝，裤子再推下去一点。”

肖战说着，忽然松手，抓起王一博的裤子连同内裤一起又往下推了推，露出一个嫩白的屁股来，王一博一惊，正要问你干什么，肖战的手已经重新又抓住了他的分身，一边撸一边道，“好大，这不是怕你卡着不舒服吗？”

随着肖战手上动作越来越快，王一博也只剩抽气的份儿，喘着丢在肖战手心里， 肖战将手里的东西一把全抹在王一博屁股上，伸手去扯他的领带，手法娴熟的将王一博手腕用领带两头捆在一起，王一博不知道他要玩什么花样，只本能的觉得被绑的不该是自己，肖战却压着他前倾，一下将他的手挂到了挡风玻璃上，王一博几乎是快要趴在油箱上一样了，终于问出了声：“你干什么？”

“宝贝儿，你爽完了，该我了。”肖战俯身亲了亲他的嘴角，开始解自己的裤子，裆部鼓起一大团的东西，藏在黑色的裤子里，开始还不太明显，等肖战把它放出来时王一博才看到好大的一根，从耻毛里顶出来，又长又翘丝毫不逊色于自己。

刚才抹在他屁股上的顺着股缝淌了下去，将藏在里面的穴口染湿，肖战就着那些东西去给王一博做扩张，一根手指进去王一博挣扎的厉害，“不对，我应该是1啊，诶，住手……”

“试试嘛，很舒服的。”肖战勾着嘴角，“在摩托车上做，多刺激，你不是说摩托车跟我很配的吗，以后看到摩托车就想起我好不好？”

“轻点…”王一博只觉得那根手指要把他肠壁捅破，“我口袋里有…有套，你别乱来。”

“准备很充分嘛宝贝。”肖战从他西装口袋里摸出几个套，拆了一个套在手指上，借着油加了根手指又进去了，王一博从脸蛋红到屁股，额头抵在油箱上，皱着眉，肖战很快意识到，这人应该并不是什么情场老手，只是个假装成熟老练的小处男罢了，不管是刚才给他撸，还是现在给他扩张，反应都太生涩。

虽然你追了我半大半个月，但栽我手里，还是算你倒霉。肖战隔着一层薄膜去摸王一博里面的凸起，好在他手指算长，找到后轻轻一压，王一博这才“啊”的一声情不自禁的叫了出来，内里渐渐有些湿润起来。

“宝贝，坐稳了。”肖战重新拆了个套，套在自己已经硬到有些发痛的分身上，顺着王一博臀缝擦了几个来回，硕大的龟头顶在穴口处，挺腰进了一点，王一博几乎的弹了起来，太刺激了，他从没做过，一看那尺寸就觉得害怕，肖战摁着他的腰，浅浅的顶了几下，龟头便挤了进去，王一博惊叫出声，肖战掐着他的腰往里顶，王一博只觉得自己身体被撑开，说不清是痛还是爽的哼哼，车库里只有一盏应急灯孜孜不倦的亮着，而他被绑在摩托车上，被人抓着腰从后面进入。

全部埋进去的那一下肖战发出舒爽的一声叹息，没想到这个体位也能进这么深，肖战一只手伸进王一博的衬衫，顺着他那一根突出的脊椎骨一节一节的按上去，一只手揽住王一博的腰，下身开始挺顶，摩托车晃了起来，王一博紧紧扒着挡风玻璃，脚尖已经有些踩不到地板了，好像随时都要倒下去一般的感觉让他发疯，肖战拿一只脚做支撑，没有动的很快，可就是这样越磨人，王一博被他弄的浑身抖，股间巨物碾着那一点，没一下都像是激起一股电流般刺激，肖战亦爽的头皮发麻，紧致的穴口随着他挺入而张合，像一张活嘴，咬着他不放。

幽闭的车库传来摩托车不堪重负的吱呀声，王一博和肖战的喘息声，臀尖被撞的发红的拍打声，王一博眼尾发湿的抬着头，手腕扯的死紧，身后是肖战一下又一下的撞入，“慢，慢点…车要倒了…”

“别怕，不会的。”肖战伸手握住他又挺起来的分身套弄着，低头咬住他的后颈，身下入的越来越快，王一博被顶到坐到了油箱上，脸几乎都要被压在数字表盘了，穴口被撞的发麻发木，内里却一片火热，肖战的肉棍进出间带起一阵爽麻感，压到某一点时王一博忍不住的想要尖叫，后穴缩绞着不想让那根东西离开，肖战被夹的下腹一阵抽搐，王一博大腿一抽，呻吟着又射了出来，肖战紧抽了数十下，隔着套内射了进去，爽的叫出来。

“宝贝，好棒。”肖战舍不得的在他体内流连，舔着王一博后颈，说道。

低头一看，王一博竟然被他给操哭了，眼泪顺着脸颊滴在油箱上，砸出好大一个水坑。王一博倒也不是哭，只是太刺激太爽，忍不住的泪水往下掉。

“好了好了，不弄你了。”肖战连忙帮他把领带解开，捞着腰把他扶起来靠在怀里，啄吻了几下脸蛋。

王一博好一会儿才缓过劲儿，扭头盯着肖战那张漂亮的脸，神情复杂的问：“你怎么会是1？”


End file.
